youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Jones
| designation = | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = Aerokinesis | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = | voice = Zehra Fazal }} Wendy Jones aka Windfall is a young meta-human. Physical appearance Wendy is a slender teenager with blue eyes and curly blond hair that extends to her upper back. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt under a blue one, short jeans. She also wears a purple hat, with a curl of blond hair on her forehead escaping from underneath. After her incident, she took to wearing an inhibitor collar around her neck. History 2018 At some point prior to November 2018, Wendy's Meta-Gene was activated. Some time after that, she was sent to the Meta-Human Youth Center in Taos. Wendy stood at the back of a room in the Meta-Human Youth Center, watching Eduardo Dorado Sr. explain how the Center worked. When she turned to leave with a scowl, she was stopped by Eduardo Dorado Jr. who convinced her to stay before he teleported on stage. She then took a seat and, with a smile, watched Ed and his father finish the speech. In the Center, Wendy and three other female meta-teens debated the purposes of the inhibitor collars. Wendy told the others that collars were for pets, and that she would never put one on. Wendy was pit in a group with Mist, and Livewire and to work on controlling their powers, supervised by Eduardo Jr. and his father. When Wendy heard her companions give themselves "hero names", she decided to call herself "Windfall". After that, she activated her powers, but accidentally drew Mist (in her mist form) into her small tornado, causing Livewire to zap her to save Mist. Angered at being called a brat by Livewire, Wendy lost control of her powers and accidentally sucked all the air from the room, so Ed teleported her out of the Center. Outside, Wendy broke down into tears, calling herself a monster while Ed comforted her. Back in the meeting room, Wendy sat in a chair glumly, wearing the collar she previously refused to wear, while Ed looked at her sadly. At the Taos Harvest Festival, Wendy glumly stood on her own in a corner. Perdita cheered her up, and the two girls laughed and chatted together. Later, Wendy, along with the other meta-human teens, were rendered unconscious and nearly taken away by members of Onslaught. Wendy was rescued by Ed. During a group session, she watched the coverage of the Outsiders on her phone and showed it to the others. When the Outsiders arrived with more meta-teens, she overheard Ed state his desire to join the team. She congratulated him on his new endeavor and showed the recent news reports on the popularity of the Outsiders. Wendy was finally confident enough to remove her inhibitor collar. Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and El Dorado supported her decision. Powers and abilities * Aerokinesis Appearances Background information * Windfall was coerced into becoming a villain by her sister New Wave, and together they were part of the Masters of Disaster. This mercenary group helped Baron Bedlam take power in Markovia, though she defected in search for redemption. She joined Suicide Squad and was killed during a mission against Chemo. * This is her second animated appearance. She first appeared in the Thunder & Lightning shorts in the DC Nation block. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Individuals